


The She-Dragon’s Fiery Heart

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Dragon Knight OC, F/M, OC is a Sword and Board, Rating is set to explicit for a reason, i have no idea what im doing anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Andalla Shieldflame is a young “noble” women known as “The She-Dragon who cannot be tamed”. Coming from a long line of proud Dragon Knights, Andalla has mastered all the skills and she’s brutally honest with a “heart of gold” to go along. Despite all of that, however, Andalla puts forth a “I could care less” attitude when in truth, she’s really just lonely and yearns for someone to see through her faćade. What she wasn’t expecting was for her wish to be granted when she meets Darien Gautier, son of General Gautier.Darien hasn’t seen anyone quite like Andalla but he is sure about one thing:she is like a walking dream. Her skin is fair, her lips untouched by makeup, her ebony hair cut short, her eyes as blue as the sky itself, oh and the fact that she had strode into the room with a confidence unseen in most noble born women was a bonus to his fantasy that started the minute he laid eyes on her. What he wasn’t expecting was for her to be the rumored “Untamable She-Dragon” he’s heard so many rumors about.Can Darien win Andalla’s heart and get her to see that life’s not all bad?





	The She-Dragon’s Fiery Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title may be: 
> 
> An Untamable She-Dragon meets “Ladies Man” and things go to Oblivion in a hand-basket.
> 
> IMPORTANT A/N:  
> Rating is set to Explicit for a reason. Things between Darien and Andalla will get extremely interesting and is for the eyes of those who are 18+ Only. I am sure/aware that there are those who are below 18 who do play ESO (honestly what MMO doesnt have a few people under the 16/17/18 years of age mark playing them) But I do enjoy allowing my mind to “Run Wild” every once in a while like a “normal” Adult.

The sound of clinking armor echoed throughout the area as the rain began to wash away the blaze that had been set by the person walking away from that area as their hands brushed off the dirt upon the gauntlets they wore. The person wore no hood nor a helm, which left their face revealed and the person smirked in the dying light of the fires. “Oops...” The voice that no one but the person themselves heard was feminine in origin and as the person stepped out into the gray sky covered daytime world, said person was revealed to be a young woman with striking blue eyes, “Oh well,” she shrugged, “I did try to warn them but apparently bandits aren't the best at listening. Looks like Aura will be pissed when she finds out.” She shook her head as she turned and whistled. As she hopped up into the saddle of her midnight black stallion, she remembered her original mission (before she had been sidetracked by a person begging aid from her because of bandits) and soon began to ride off towards Camlorn where she was was supposed to meet the Lion Guard and inform one of the Higher ups of the weakness of the infamous Faolchu, or rather the creature who was plaguing the city of Camlorn and turning its people into half-men half-beast like creatures known to all as werewolves. After she arrived at Camlorn, spoken to the man in charge, had gone into the camp surrounded by wooden walls while muttering something under her breath about thrice-cursed werewolves, slaughtered as many as she could (which had been all of them), and did a few other things to ensure no more werewolves couldn’t attack the Lion Guard forces in the courtyard, the woman was soon sent into the city to find the man’s only son, named Darien Gautier.

The minute she found Darien, however, the first thing he greeted her with was, “What brings you to our pleasant little city?” He inquired as she raised a brow. “The war? The blood? The thrice damned werewolves?”

“You must be Darien then,” She wanted to frown but kept a straight face. “Actually, I came because the Lion Guard now holds the courtyard and your father sent me to find you.”

Darien looked surprised at that but also relieved as well, “That’s the first good news I've heard today,” he smirked as he cleaned off the tips of his gauntleted fingers. “But if you’re here to take me to my father, you can get that thought right out of your head,” he informed her as she managed to cover a laugh with a cough, or at least that’s what he thought she did. “There are beautiful women in Camlorn that still need to be rescued.” He informed her as she raised a brow with a very unamused expression upon her face.

“The General sent me to retrieve your master key,” She told him with seriousness in her voice.

Darien studied her closer now after they spoke again for a bit with him telling her what he wanted to do. Though she was shorter then him by a few inches, she looked like she could easily snap someone in half if she wanted, which hinted to him that she wasn’t just any old warrior woman. Before he could speak again one of the townsfolk spoke up with surprise. “IT’S A DAUGHTER OF THE SHIELDFLAME CLAN!” The woman whom Darien had spoken to turned to the person who had recognized her family lineage and chuckled.

“I see my family’s reputation proceeds me.” She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face. “I am Andalla Shieldflame of the Shieldflame Clan, eldest daughter of Clan-Chief Lewiellen Shieldflame and his mate Evananne.” With that, the woman now revealed to be named Andalla left the building to search for the body of the now dead innkeeper, while everyone looked to the person who had noticed the woman to speak up.

“I feel better now that I know that a Shieldflame came around and his helping us,” the person sighed as another spoke up.

“I don’t! You know as well as I that when the Shieldflame Clan comes out of wherever it is they live at, that’s usually a sign of something very bad going to happen!”

“Not with Andalla! I've heard stories of her exploits! With her around, Faolchu has surely earned himself a one-way ticket back to Oblivion itself!”

Darien spoke then, “Not all of us have though.” He pointed out as he walked over to the two speaking of Andalla. “Mind filling us in?”

“Of course!” Then the story began, when the person was done, Darien found he had a newfound respect for (and a sudden attraction to) Andalla. “But I've heard rumors that those of the Shieldflame Clan only leave their home to find their future mates.”

“Don’t they have a strange custom about that though?” the second civilian inquired as the first nodded.

“They do. It’s rumored that if they meet a person in strange ways at least thrice, then that person and the Shieldflame man or woman are destined to be together.” The person said as Darien frowned now. While a part of him really like that thought, another part of him wondered if Andalla followed that same custom as those before her had, but he would have his answer soon enough as it would come in the form of a Altmer woman who just happened to be searching for Andalla.


End file.
